


The Office Party

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Seidou Week 2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, OMG FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seidou Week - Day 1<br/>Office – normality, happiness, introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was longer than I intended. And...later than I intended... *shuffles feet* Sorry. Anyway, enjoy?

“Hey, Takizawa-kun! Are you going to the office party tonight?” Nagachika asks as Seidou sits next to him with his lunch.

“What office party?” 

The errand boy scoffs.

“The one that everyone’s been talking about? Didn’t you get the email?”

“What email?” Seidou mumbles around his sandwich. Nagachika scoffs again.

“Shinohara-san is throwing a Halloween party for the office. He even invited me since I’ve been working with Amon-san.” He elbows the investigator’s arm and waggles his eyebrows. “Even Akira-san’s going. I wonder what she’ll dress up as.”

“Who knows.” Seidou snorts, taking another bite.

“Maybe it’ll be something sexy.” Nagachika continues, and Seidou nearly chokes.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Oh, and a bunch of the super cute new interns are gonna be there. I heard one is going as a slutty nurse.” He nudges Seidou’s arm again, conspiratorially.

“You’re terrible.” He says, stifling a laugh.

“What are you going as?”

“Dunno. I haven’t dressed up for Halloween in years. What about you?” The younger man shrugs.

“I was thinking Batman? Or Frankenstein. Oh! Or a Crayon!”

“A Crayon? Are you serious?” He shrugs again.

“Sure, why not.” He grins. “What do you think, red or blue?” Seidou considers.

“Definitely blue.”

\---

“You seriously cut holes in a sheet for your costume?” Nagachika laughs as Seidou approaches in his bedsheet ghost.

“You seriously dressed up as a Crayon!” He snaps, moving to punch the errand boys shoulder only to drag the sheet askew. “Anyway, I didn’t have time to come up with anything else. It’s better than nothing.”

“Hey, man, I’m not judging. Yours isn’t the worst costume in there.”

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how lame is it?” Nagachika shrugs.

“Do you want me to include Monster Mash on repeat in my score?” He laughs. Seidou groans. “C’mon, at least there are some really cute girls here. Oh and alcohol! Someone definitely spiked the punch.”

“What is this, a frat house?” Seidou grumbles as he follows the giant blue Crayon to the elevator. 

The party itself isn’t anything special. A few orange and black streamers here, a ‘Happy Halloween’ banner with glittery purple letters there, and a dancing skeleton that had run down its store batteries long before it had even been purchased. There are a few small groups of people clustered in the corners chatting and laughing, but most of the guests are sitting by themselves in office chairs sipping punch and fiddling with their costumes.

“Look, there’s Akira-san! Be my wingman!” Nagachika hisses suddenly, grabbing Seidou’s shoulder and shoving him forward.

“Oh, she’s dressed as a witch. How appropriate.”

“Dude, this is why you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“No one asked you, Nagachika-kun.” He huffs, sulking after his friend.

“What are you supposed to be?” Akira asks when they approach, looking over Seidou with a cool eye. He lifts his arms and shakes the sheet.

“I’m a ghoooooooooost.” He moans, half-heartedly.

“A floral ghost?” She cocks an eyebrow. He drops his arms.

“It was the only sheet I had that I was willing to ruin.” He snaps. “Anyway, what are you? The Wicked Witch of the West?”

“Ouch, how original.” She shifts her gaze to the other. “I love the Crayola look on you, Nagachika. Very…bold.” He takes a grandiose bow.

“Thank you, Akira-san. I like to think that—” But someone calls for him across the room, cutting him off.

“There you are, c’mere, I have a favor to ask you.” One of the interns slurs as she runs up to him and grabs his arm.

“B-but, I—” He protests as she tugs him away. “Help me, Takizawa-kuuuuuuun!” He screams, but allows himself to be dragged across the room toward the herd of slutty nurses near the punch bowl.

“Pfft. Melodramatic.” Seidou snorts, then glances at Akira, unsure of what to do now that his friend had been forcibly taken from him. After a moment, Akira sighs.

“You can sit down if you want. I don’t mind.” She murmurs, pointing to the chair next to her. He hesitates for a moment, then snorts again and sits.

Monster Mash plays three times before he gives in and offers to get her some punch.

“It’s spiked, you know.” She says quietly as she stares down into her cup.

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbles, wrestling his arm into the sheet and downing the contents of his. “You’re costume’s nice, by the way. I like the hat.” She stares at him.

“Thanks.” She says after a moment. “I like your paisleys.” And her expression is so serious that he can’t help but laugh.

“Thanks.” He chuckles. 

They fall silent again, and Monster Mash starts over. Seidou sighs.

“As fun as this is, I—” He starts.

“Want some more punch?” She interrupts. He pauses, considers.

“Sure.”

\---

By the end of the night, they are both tipsy.

“Let me walk you home.” Seidou offers.

“Why?”

“Because it’s late and you’re drunk.” 

“I’m not drunk.” She slurs, but accepts his offer anyway.

“Jeez, you’re such a lightweight.” Seidou mumbles as Akira sways and nearly falls into him. They are about a block from her apartment, but it might as well be a hundred miles away.

“Hey, you have no room to talk, Casper.” She snaps, bending to pull off her heels.

“How dare you! I spent five whole minutes cutting holes in this thing. You probably wear that every night when you go dance in the woods and cast spells on well-meaning idiots like Nagachika-kun.”

“Yeah? Well what kind of ghost chooses the paisley look? A 50s house wife?” And he can’t keep himself from giggling at that.

“Whatever, Agatha.”

“Agatha? What the hell?” 

“Isn’t that a witch’s name?” He blinks, looking at her as she bursts out laughing.

“I don’t know, but it should be if it isn’t.” She says, wincing.

“What?” He asks, catching her when she stumbles.

“I stepped on a rock.” 

“C’mon.” He sighs, stopping and kneeling down in front of her.

“C’mon, what?”

“You’re barefoot, let me help.”

“I’m not letting you give me a piggy back ride.”

“C’mon, Akira, it’s not like anyone will recognize us. I’m dressed in a sheet for fuck’s sake.”

“Fine.” She grumbles, and he feels her arms wrap around his shoulders. “But I swear if you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t want anyone to know I carried you to your place either.” 

They are quiet for the rest of the walk. Akira is warm against his back, her breath soft and muted through the sheet, and if not for her occasional sigh, he would have thought she’d fallen asleep.

“Takizawa?” She whispers after a long time.

“Hmm?”

“This sheet is nice.” He chuckles.

“Is it?” He feels her nod.

“Ugly, but nice.” She turns her face into his shoulder. “Soft.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Mmm…” She hums, and then falls silent again. He carries her up two flights of stairs and to her door, nearly collapsing as he fumbles in her purse for the key. He puts her down on the couch when he finally gets the door open, afraid he might drop her before getting her to her bed. 

He sits down next to her to catch his breath, and jumps when she puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for taking me home, Takizawa.” She says softly.

“Don’t mention it.” He replies, but she sits up and looks at him with bleary eyes.

“No, really. Thank you.” He nods, glad the sheet is hiding his almost certainly red face.

“No problem. Anyway, I’ll see you later Akira.” He mumbles, getting up and moving toward the door. She follows him.

“You can stay if you want.” He turns and stares at her.

“Why?” He asks. She shrugs.

“It’s late and you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.” He says, frowning. She twists her fingers together and seems to consider something, then sighs, takes a quick step forward, and kisses him.

Or, at least, she would have if the sheet hadn’t been between them.

“I should go.” He murmurs, but she pulls the sheet over his head. It puddles between their feet on the floor.

“Why?” She asks, and kisses him again. Her lips are soft and wet against his, driving all the breath from his lungs. His hands find her hips instinctively and he kisses her back.

“Cuz you’re a witch and I’m a ghost. There’s gotta be some kinda rule against that.” He murmurs against her mouth, silently apologizing to Nagachika for being a shitty wingman.

There’s probably a rule against witches and Crayons as well, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy dialogue, Batman! 
> 
> Oh well. I tried. :P
> 
> ...I should go to bed...


End file.
